


Koschei the Puppet Master

by mm8



Series: MMoM [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei had given Theta an ultimatum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koschei the Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010.

Koschei had given Theta an ultimatum: either Theta would resign from his post as class president or he'd leave him. This was merely a test, to see how obedient Theta was; how much risk he'd take for their bond. He wasn't worried either way. If Theta did resign, he was loyal. If he didn't and they _broke up_ , oh how much fun it'd be to get him back in his bed. Koschei would hate to see Theta go, but he'd love to watch him leave.

He reached down and touched himself, smiling. Koschei imagined Theta's pouty lips as he told the headmaster of his resignation. He stroked himself faster as he conjured up an image of the headmaster telling Theta what a bad boy he had been, and put Theta over his knee and spanked him thoroughly until his ass was bright red. Theta would be begging and pleading for him to stop, but on the inside he would love every second of it. Koschei came long and hard when the Theta in his mind called the principal "Master". 

A half an hour later, Koschei had cleaned up and was sitting on his bed with an air of confidence about him, reading a thick text book. He looked up before Theta had even finished crossing the threshold of their dorm. "Well?" Koschei asked in all seriousness.

He watched as Theta shoved his fists in his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I did it." He said simply.

Koschei smiled wickedly. "Good boy. Come here and get your reward."

And Theta came obediently forward and Koschei knew he had won.


End file.
